


Quite Vindicated

by quietkerfluffle (giraffeminion)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft can act, Mystrade Monday, couples costume, halloween fic, interwoven text fic, mystrade, pumpkin as an endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeminion/pseuds/quietkerfluffle
Summary: Mrs Hudson is hosting a Halloween party. Greg wants them to wear a couples' costume, but Mycroft isn’t enthusiastic.Mystrade Monday prompt: “I can’t do this on my own.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 125





	Quite Vindicated

“Please?” Lestrade let a pleading note wind through his voice. “I can’t do this on my own.”

Mycroft’s face remained hidden behind the newspaper.

“I mean,” Lestrade pretended to consider, “I suppose I could _pick_ on my own.” He rested his chin thoughtfully on his hand and gazed innocently at the ceiling. “As long as you’re willing to go along with whatever I choose.”

The long fingers holding the newspaper twitched slightly.

Lestrade scrolled through his phone, strolling slowly behind the armchair and dragging his fingers slowly over the back. “Hmm, so food themes seem common. What about Salt and Pepper, My? We could get you a wig or temporary dye…”

The newspaper crunched under Mycroft’s grip.

“A dynamic superhero duo? I’d love to see you in tights, won’t lie about that--” Mycroft snatched his wrist as he passed, jerking him back. “Oh, do you like that one?” Lestrade asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Gregory.” Mycroft’s eyes looked tortured. “Couples' costumes? Must we?”

Lestrade cupped Mycroft’s face, thumb stroking the downturned corner of his mouth. He was sure his own expression was wicked. “Can’t disappoint Mrs Hudson, can we, darlin?” Mycroft’s eyes told him that he would lose no sleep over disappointing Mrs Hudson, but Lestrade only laughed and patted his cheek gently. “I’ll let you be Batman.”

\---

**[img07] -GL**

_No. -MH_

**Not a fan of Mr & Mrs Potatohead :(?  
You can be the Mr**

_Absolutely not._

**Angel + devil? 0 >:D**

_You are certainly displaying qualities of the latter._

**And u the patience of the former ;) :***

_Flattery will only get you so far, Gregory._

**Challenge accepted :D**

_...dear Lord._  
_Have a good day, Gregory._

**You too angel <3**

\---

Mycroft had just bitten into an asparagus spear when Lestrade decided to renew the subject. “Would you prefer a historical costume? Or maybe a movie couple? I was thinking Grease…”

Mycroft swallowed. “Would you be in the leather jacket,” he held Lestrade’s eyes steadily, “or the skintight, off-the-shoulder number?”

Lestrade gulped, mind’s eye smouldering, and dinner was forgotten on the table. Later, his head resting on Mycroft’s chest, Lestrade opened his mouth to follow-up. A soft finger shushed him. “Not Grease.” Lestrade sighed and bit down gently in retaliation.

\---

**How do you feel about robes?**  
**There’s Harry Potter...Star Wars?**  
**Or what about Super Mario Bros?**  
**...**  
**You’re not helping :/**

_[Mycroft Holmes has liked a message]_

**Wait it doesn’t show me which one you liked???**  
**???**  
**Goddamnit did you like the not helping one**

_0:-)_

**Did you just send an emoji???**

_Did you just ask a question you know the answer to?_

**That was a very Sherlock response.**

_Never say that again._

\---

Lestrade sighed at Sherlock’s slumped form in Mycroft’s armchair. Dropping the keys on the counter, he asked, “Testing out the security? Did you crawl through the skylight this time?”

Long fingers waved him off and he fought off another sigh. “I’m not in the mood today, Sherlock,” he started, turning back to the kitchen but a quiet drawl behind him cuts him off.

“I believe that I would be offended if I were not feeling quite vindicated.”

Lestrade spun around. “Mycroft!?” Familiar grey eyes twinkled from under his hat’s brim. “You’re incredible,” he breathed, and Mycroft laughed, standing to draw him into an embrace.

“And that,” Mycroft chuckled into his hair, “was a perfect imitation of Dr Watson.”

\---

**John’s cane shouldn’t be hard to find, ya?**

_Already taken care of._

**Oy! You didn’t get anything else, right?**  
**Was planning to stop at the charity shop after work.**

_I can think of several articles of clothing you already own that could stand in for Dr Watson’s slovenly attire._

**Haha well getting a whole outfit is part of the fun :D**  
**Wait a minute you’re insulting both of us!!!  
**

_Do practice your pout, dear. Dr Watson has such an expressive face._

**-__-**

\---

“Drop your head a little more, pumpkin, yes that, like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, and you were up til the early hours of the morning thanks to the screeching of a violin, and--”

“Pumpkin?”

Mycroft tapped his steepled fingers together, languid liquid on the couch, looking just like Sherlock down to the crook of his knee and the angle of his neck. “It’s seasonal, is it not?”

Lestrade grinned, then tamped it down with a gruff scowl and stumped across the room. _Short strides, favor the one leg (which leg? Eh, John doesn’t even remember), clench the cane_ … Mycroft flung his arm over his head. “I’m bored, Watson, I need--” Lestrade grabbed him by the collar, cutting off the eerily-perfect Sherlock whine, and yanked him to his feet. Mycroft sagged, lolling his head to look up pleadingly, so very Sherlock except his eyes were dancing, fond and amused all at once, and Lestrade couldn’t help himself. He kissed Mycroft gently, sweetly, smiling as he pulled back and watched the grey eyes blink open.

“Whatever you need, pumpkin.”

\---

John answered the door with a lightsaber strapped to his belt. He blinked. He squeezed his eyes shut, once, then opened. Mycroft arched one eyebrow, leaning against the wall. Lestrade didn’t trust his voice, so he made a show of elbowing his “consulting detective” instead. John crumpled. Crying laughing, bent double, eyes streaming, he clutched at his stomach.

“Sherlock,” he wheezed, leaning on the door frame for support.

“Is it my odious brother at the door?” Sherlock’s voice came disinterestedly from inside. “Oh! Wait! What is his costume!” He skidded to a halt, eyes wide and peering around John still spasming with laughter. “No no no no no,” he moaned, fleeing the stairwell and pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “No no no no no...”

John rolled his eyes good naturedly, and Lestrade copied him. Snorting, he waved them in. “Well done, gentleman, well done.”

“Elementary, my dear Watson,” Mycroft returned, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I realllllly fought the urge to go angsty with this prompt, and luckily Greg supported me on this one. I get a lot of joy imagining Sherlock's reaction to their costume, and also Mycroft secretly enjoying a chance to show off his exemplary skills at disguise and impersonation. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
